


even my phone misses your call

by Alltheloveharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barista Louis, Bottom Louis, Camboy Louis, Cheating Louis, Drinking, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Physical Abuse, Smut, Songwriter Harry Styles, Top Harry, Young Harry, Young Louis Tomlinson
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheloveharry/pseuds/Alltheloveharry
Summary: Harry aime Louis de tout son coeur.Louis fait une connerie.Des années plus tard, ils se retrouvent.





	1. Prologue

Le silence est étouffant. Le silence pèse 100 tonnes est Harry est sûr que son cœur va lâcher si Louis ne dit rien dans la minute qui suit. Louis se tient à côté de lui, assis sur le siège du côté conducteur, les mains agrippant le volant avec une telle poigne que ses jointures en sont blanches. Il fixe devant lui, le noir complet de la nuit et les flocons qui s’écrasent sur le pare-brise et la route déserte qui continue jusqu’à la limite de la lumière des phares de la voiture.

Le plus jeune des deux garçons bouge légèrement sur son siège et se mordille la lèvre.

-Lou ? Louis ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Pourquoi tu t’es arrêté comme ça en pleine route ? On n’est pas encore à la maison et je-

-Je t’ai trompé avec Isaac.

Les mots sont sortis, il résonne dans l’endroit soudainement minuscule. On pourrait ouvrir les fenêtres, chasser les mots comme on chasse les guêpes qui s’introduisent dans les véhicules l’été. Là, on ne peut rien faire.

Il n’y a rien à faire de raisonnable alors Harry ouvre la porte de la voiture et se met à courir le long de la route recouverte de neige. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre, il ne cherche pas d’excuse. Il ne sait pas comment réagir alors il laisse son corps réagir pour lui. Il court et n’entend pas la voiture le suivre. Bientôt, il ne voit plus rien, mais il continue sa course. Il ne sait pas pour combien de temps il fuit, mais c’est au moment où il se dit qu’il devrait s’arrêter qu’il dérape sur une plaque de glace.

Il tombe et sa cheville craque, il hurle et ses pleurs redoublent. Pendant un instant, il est sûr que Louis va arriver, alerté par le cri et va le sauver. Louis ne vient pas. Harry appelle les urgences et finit l’hiver avec un coeur brisé et une cheville dans le plâtre.


	2. -1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry n'a pas tout oublié.

Le cuir du volant de sa voiture lui brule les mains alors qu’il est en train de se garer en plein soleil. Il grogne en se passant une main dans les cheveux et prend ses lunettes dans la boîte à gants pour les enfiler. Il a bien fait de ne pas mettre de costume aujourd’hui, il étouffe déjà avec la chaleur. Son pantalon ample et son tee-shirt blanc feront bien l’affaire aujourd’hui.

En entrant dans New-York’s coffee house –un nom manquant cruellement d’originalité pour un endroit qui fait du si bon café- il grogne une deuxième fois en voyant la queue qu’il y a. Il est parti de chez lui en avance et pourtant maintenant qu’il regarde les gens devant lui lentement choisir ce qu’ils veulent sur le grand menu affiché au mur, il est sûr d’arriver en retard au studio. Après de longues minutes à pianoter sur son téléphone et à regarder les paroles de la chanson qu’il a fini d’écrire tard hier soir sur son application de notes, c’est enfin à son tour de commander.

Il s’avance et jette un coup d’œil au menu, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux lire.

-Je vais prendre un café Américano avec deux sucres et un lait et un donut original.

Il baisse les yeux pour sourire à la personne prenant sa commande derrière le comptoir, mais le sourire meurt avant d’avoir traversé ses lèvres.

Il a changé, en neuf ans. Il a laissé tomber sa coupe de cheveux à mèche et il a pris de la barbe. On peut aussi apercevoir des tatouages, le long de ses bras et il semble avoir rapetissé.

Devant lui, se tient Louis. Le même Louis qui dix ans auparavant lui avait confié l’avoir trompé et l’avait abandonné tout de suite après. En croisant son regard de glace, Harry grimace presque. Une douleur à la cheville lui prend, alors que cela fait pourtant des années qu’il n’a plus eu de problèmes. Un silence passe. Lourd, angoissant, étouffant. Le plus jeune se racle la gorge et Louis sort de sa torpeur. Il prépare le café rapidement et jette pratiquement le donut dans un petit sac en papier avant de poser le tout sur le comptoir.

-Ça fera 6,50$, s’il vous plait.

Harry sort très vite un billet de dix dollars de sa poche et le pose sur le comptoir. Il lance un regard noir à Louis et s’en va sans un mot.

Une fois dans sa voiture, ses mains tremblent contre le volant et il n’en a plus rien à faire de la chaleur. Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête comme pour sortir du mauvais rêve dans lequel il est sûr d’être emprisonné. Il souffle longuement et se frappe doucement la joue. Il rouvre les yeux et démarre vite la voiture.

Arrivé au studio, il se faufile entre les trois salles d’enregistrement et finit par rentrer dans la dernière où il aperçoit Zayn en train de jouer avec l’immense console de son. Il referme la porte dans un grand bruit qui ne fait même pas sursauter son meilleur ami et puis il se laisse tomber sur le canapé en cuir moelleux qui est au coin de la place. Poussant un soupire dramatique, il ouvre son sac en carton et mords dans son donut. Zayn daigne enfin tourner sa chaise pour lui faire face.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?

Harry hausse les épaules et prend ensuite une gorgée de son café brulant. Il grimace et son meilleur ami ricane. Le con.  
Après un long moment, il hausse les épaules, l’air triste.

-J’ai vu Louis, aujourd’hui.

Zayn hausse les sourcils et hoche la tête lentement.

-Louis, genre le Louis de quand t’avais 16 ans ?

Harry hoche la tête et reprend une gorgée de son café, avec la forte envie de noyer son chagrin dedans. Ou de se noyer dedans tout court, d’ailleurs. Son ami se lève de sa chaise et s’assoit sur le canapé lui aussi. Il fixe le bouclé avec un regard inquisiteur et il semble attendre quelque chose. Harry soupire longuement et finit sa pâtisserie d’une grande bouchée.

-Je ne te dirais rien de plus. On doit bosser, il articule la bouche pleine avant de se lever pour aller jeter son déchet à la poubelle. En retournant vers le canapé il voit que Zayn est un peu déçu, mais il sort son téléphone de sa poche et puis change de sujet.

-Donc, je suis resté jusqu’à presque 3h du matin cette nuit et j’ai écrit une chanson assez sympa.

Zayn ricane et puis secoue la tête. Harry fronce les sourcils et relève la tête pour le regarder.

-Il y a un problème ?

Son ami hausse les épaules et garde son sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Bah non, c’est juste que ça me fait rire parce j’ai l’impression qu’à chaque fois que tu écris un truc de sympa comme tu dis, cette chanson-là finie par être nominée pour un Grammy.

Harry sent ses joues commencer à chauffer et il grogne faiblement.

-Arrête un peu. C’est arrivé deux fois seulement, et je n’ai jamais gagné. Enfin, je veux dire, l’artiste n’a jamais gagné, il finit par souffler avec un peu d’amertume.

Il peut sentir Zayn se lever du canapé et claquer la porte en sortant de la pièce. Il sursaute légèrement, mais sourit quand il voit le message qui apparait sur l’écran de son téléphone.

Z. : Arrête un peu de râler et mets-toi au boulot, je suis pas payé pour t’entendre te plaindre. Je reviens quand tu auras choisi à qui tu veux donner la chanson.

-Mais qu’il est con, murmure-il avant de se mettre derrière le bureau et de commencer à bosser.

3h plus tard, Harry à enfin fini et la chanson s’appelle : Only Angel. Elle est rock, sensuelle et le texte n’est pas profond ni complexe. C’est parfait pour un Hit, mais non pour un Grammy.

Zayn fini de gribouiller un petit dessin sur le coin de la feuille sur lequel son ami a écrit les paroles de sa chanson et puis se retourne vers lui.

-Il faut aussi que tu enregistres une démo, tu sais ? Pour l’envoyer à plusieurs personnes et voir s’ils sont intéressés.

Harry roule les yeux et puis jette dans la poubelle la fin de son deuxième café de la journée. Sa jambe bouge toute seule et il n’est pas concentré. Zayn souffle longuement et grogne.

-Rentre chez toi. C’est ridicule t’arrives pas à te concentrer du tout. Et prends un taxi pour rentrer, ta voiture ne risque rien.

Son ami part en moins de deux secondes après avoir pris son sac.

Quand Harry chez lui, il salut son portier d’un signe de tête et monte bien vite dans l’ascenseur. Il habite dans un appartement de Lennox Hill, dans le Upper East Side, à 15 minutes de là où il travaille, au studio de Universal Reccords.

Il se jette presque sur son canapé dès qu’il passe la porte et soupire longuement. Il n’a pas arrêté de penser à Louis depuis qu’il l’vu ce matin. Pendant toute la journée, il a pensé à lui et à quel point il avait l’air d’avoir changé. Une partie masochiste de lui s’est demandé s’il était encore avec Isaac. Le Isaac qui avait tout fait foirer. Le Isaac qui avait dans un sens, poussé Harry à partir à l’autre bout du monde pour tout oublié. Résultat, 9 ans plus tard, Harry et Louis se retrouvaient au même endroit et en ce qui concerne Harry : il n’a rien oublié du tout.

Il se passe la main sur le visage en grognant et puis regarde son ordinateur sur la table basse, juste à côté de lui. Il a besoin de se changer les idées, il sait alors quoi faire. Il ouvre son Mac Book, le met sur le canapé avant de se lever pour enlever son pantalon. Il reprend son ordinateur pour taper l’adresse du site porno qu’il préfère et il va dans la catégorie : Cam Boys. Il clique sur une vidéo live qui lui donne le plus envie et il glisse sa main dans son caleçon.

Il n’en peut plus, d’être célibataire.


End file.
